


Illusion

by Kandai



Series: Des mutants et des hommes [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Community: 30_interdits, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est devenu un rituel. Chaque jeudi soir, Logan le passe avec le même gigolo.</p><p>Mob!AU. #06, Sous anonymat - strangers in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : San Lee, Jack Kirby, Bryan Singer.
> 
>  **WARNINGS** : Prostitution. Moralité douteuse. 
> 
> Note : Pas de notes particulières pour cette fic ci. Je suis en avance sur le NaNo (ça doit se voir :D) et donc, je remplis ces prompts plus vite qu'une éruption cutanée n'apparaît, aha. J'ai quand même un peu l'impression de faire tout le temps la même chose, même si je kiffe le faire, alors j'essaierais de varier un peu les prochains prompts quand même.
> 
> Écrit pour le prompt #06 " Sous anonymat - strangers in the night " sur la commu LJ 30_interdits.

####  Illusion

 

Il aime allumer une clope pendant que Charles se prépare.

Son amant déteste furieusement ce genre d’habitude, trop malsaine à son goût, et ne manque jamais de le lui faire savoir dès qu’il le surprend avec une cigarette en main ou qu’il sent l’odeur de tabac sur ses vêtements. Il lui arrive de refuser de l’embrasser lorsqu’il est d’humeur particulièrement mauvaise mais cela se produit rarement ces derniers temps, ce qui est une bonne chose pour tous les deux : Logan a tendance à se montrer particulièrement désagréable et audacieux lorsqu’il ressort frustré de l’appartement où son amant le reçoit tous les jeudis soirs et le concerné doit faire son beurre avec la moitié de la somme convenue – pas question de payer le prix plein pour les nuits qui se terminent sur une mauvaise note, même s’il finit toujours par revenir le jeudi suivant.

Mais la bonne humeur ambiante n’est pas une raison suffisante pour le dispenser de l’avertissement rituel, hurlé depuis la salle de bains accolée à la chambre dont la porte est grande ouverte.

— Logan, si je te surprends encore en train de fumer, je te préviens : je te fous dehors !

Des menaces en l’air, évidemment. Oh, Logan est sûr que Charles le ficherait à la porte s’il n’avait pas tant besoin du blé qu’il gagne de leurs arrangements hebdomadaires mais s’il n’avait pas besoin d’argent, il ne ferait pas la pute pour les hommes friqués de la ville et Logan ne l’aurait sans doute jamais rencontré alors en soi, tout va bien dans le pire des mondes.

De là où il est, allongé sur les draps de satin, il ne peut rien voir de ce qui se passe dans la salle d’eau mais capte tous les bruits, du robinet qui coule aux frottements sur la texture de la peau dont le souvenir doux suffirait presque à le mettre en appétit. Au-delà de l’odeur persistante de cigarette, l’air sent la cannelle et les agrumes, une senteur qu’il a définitivement finie par associer à Charles, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il ne l’aime pas avec son maquillage de rue, avec le brillant qu’il pose sur ses lèvres pour les rendre pleines, le fard qui empourpre ses joues pâles ou encore avec l’eye-liner – selon Logan, l’effet est des plus vulgaires. Le soin que Charles apporte à son corps est tout autre et beaucoup plus appréciable, la sensation douce et grisante d’une peau épilée avec soin, la chair rose et fraîche comme celle du puceau qu’il n’est plus, huilée avec une méticulosité qui ferait pâlir d’envie les pratiquants. Ainsi vierge de tout artifice qui pourrait se voir, Charles est un fantasme pornographique rendu vivant et pour une nuit par semaine, toute entièrement consacré à Logan.

— L’argent est sur la table de nuit, répond-il à voix haute en exhalant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Les volutes se dissipent dans l’air immobile sous son regard désintéressé.

Un vague murmure d’approbation se fait entendre depuis l’encadrement de la porte et Charles en surgit enfin, les cheveux légèrement humides, sa silhouette nue enroulé dans un peignoir bleu marine. Il observe un moment le mafieux en fronçant une paire de sourcils mécontents avant de venir s’asseoir de son côté du lit, sa ceinture se perdant sur la moquette de l’appartement. Le peignoir glisse un peu sous le mouvement, laissant apparaître une épaule blanche qu’il ne fait même pas mine de couvrir – un avant-goût du superbe corps que le tissu cache et que Logan n’a même plus besoin d’imaginer.

Quant à déterminer s’il s’agit d’une punition ou d’une revanche… Le mafieux hausse une épaule, guère décidé à se plier à ce genre de jeu puéril. Il a déjà trop peu de temps à consacré à sa putain préférée, si maintenant ce dernier commence à faire des caprices à la moindre occasion, il faudra tâcher de lui rappeler qui est le patron dans l’histoire.

Ca sera déplaisant mais certaines punitions sont parfois nécessaires.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour t’embrasser après ça, réplique le prostitué d’un ton cinglant alors qu’il parcourt rapidement la liasse de billets que Logan a déposé sur sa table de nuit. Comme d’habitude, elle contient la moitié de leur somme convenue, ce qui lui vaut un minuscule hochement de tête – une confirmation que tout est en règle.

Comme si Logan se serait permis de ne pas avoir la somme prévue. Charles est étrangement précautionneux aujourd’hui et si l’affirmation à de quoi faire hausser quelques sourcils en temps normal, Logan doit admettre que cela ne fait que tester sa patience déjà à cran.

— Rends-moi mon fric, alors, menace le mafieux, écrasant sa clope dans le cendrier. Pour quelqu’un qui déteste les cigarettes et son agaçante manie de fumer au lit, Charles est tout de même foutrement perceptif et Logan adore profiter de ce savoir acquis presque à l’avance, de cette prévention pensée après coup, comme une contingence de son incursion dans la vie de Charles. Il adore savoir que son amant aura pensé à sortir les cendriers ou à se démaquiller avant d’entrer dans la pièce : il paie pour que Charles se souvienne de ce genre de détails évidemment mais il s’en souvient avec un manque d’effort presque nonchalant qui ne manque pas de lui plaire.

— Tu n’es qu’un emmerdeur, marmonne son amant en reposant l’argent dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, sous un annuaire épais.

— Et toi une allumeuse, répond Logan en lorgnant la courbe de la clavicule nue. Le corps de Charles est splendide, évidemment, mais le mafieux doit avouer avoir un faible pour son cou presque maigre et les épaules où il peut retracer avec ses dents le contour de l’os. Son amant le laisse rarement s’adonner à ce genre de fantasmes, parce que cela a tendance à laisser des marques et à quoi sert une putain si elle porte encore la marque du type qui l’a baisé le soir d’avant, si elle n’est pas capable d’entretenir l’illusion que chaque entretien est spécial, chaque client unique ? Logan doit admettre que son amant est doué pour faire durer ce genre de chimère : il aime à penser que c’est parce qu’il a quelque chose de spécial, parce qu’il est le seul client régulier que Charles voit encore ou peut-être parce qu’il apporte un soin tout particulier à sa pute préférée et attend le même genre de soin en retour.

Bien sûr, Charles n’en veut qu’à son fric – il serait con de ne pas le vouloir, vraiment – mais lorsqu’il s’agit de gémir son nom comme une chienne en chaleur ou de l’embrasser en lui murmurant des mots doux, il est passé maître dans l’art de faire semblant.

Le gigolo se mord la lèvre inférieure, en le regardant à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Cela lui donne un air faussement timide, presque virginal qui ne donne que l’envie de salir cette image angélique, de souiller ce visage innocent jusqu’à ce qu’il soit rougi de luxure, couvert de longues traînées de sperme. Logan se surprend à se demander combien de mecs se branlent en pensant à cette face juvénile, à ce torse imberbe, à ce menton glabre, ses yeux plus bleus que les saphirs qu’il fait parfois trimballer dans ses réseaux ? Certainement un joli nombre : Charles est quelqu’un de fort occupé. Il ne sait pas s’il doit en être fier ou avoir une irrépressible envie de tuer toutes celles et ceux qui ont posé leurs pattes sur ce corps de rêve. Sans doute un peu des deux.

— Embrasse-moi, ordonne-t-il et regarde son amant lever les yeux au ciel avant de s’exécuter.

Charles est certainement un excellent embrasseur. Enroulée autour d’une queue ou profondément plongée dans une bouche, sa langue est une merveille d’agilité et de sensualité, s’agitant langoureusement dans un sens puis dans l’autre, alternant de légères caresses de la pointe à un tango endiablé avec sa partenaire. Logan profite de la proximité pour enfouir sa main dans les cheveux légèrement humides, approfondissant davantage leur baiser. Un gémissement d’agacement naît dans la gorge de son partenaire, bien vite étouffé par la bouche qui le bâillonne – Logan se surprend à taire un rire. Charles déteste l’embrasser après une clope mais il serait vraiment con de ne pas profiter de chaque centimes dépensé pour cet homme ; s’il prend son pied ainsi, c’est son problème.

Il met finalement fin au baiser, s’attirant un regard noir de la part du gigolo et une petite tape désapprobatrice sur le torse.

— Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça, s’énerve Charles en soupirant.

— J’avais envie de t’embrasser, se défend-il avec un haussement d’épaules. Quoi, c’est interdit, maintenant ?

— Juste… Pas après avoir fumé, c’est dégueulasse.

Logan lève les yeux au ciel et promet du bout des lèvres de ne plus recommencer, un peu déçu par la tournure excessive que prennent les évènements. Il pourrait choisir de ne pas obéir à la demande, oui, ce n’est pas comme si Charles allait le foutre dehors mais il n’aime pas contrarier sa putain – il est moins réceptif lorsqu’il est en colère, ce qui ne rend pas les choses plaisantes.

Satisfait d’avoir obtenu cette concession, Charles se lève et termine d’ôter son peignoir qu’il plie sur le dossier de l’un des fauteuils présents dans la chambre, offrant ainsi une vue plongeante sur son dos nu. La vue ne manque jamais de réveiller un soupçon d’intérêt en Logan et il y a de quoi : qui au monde ne serait pas attiré par cette peau soyeuse, la courbe pleine de ces fesses, la fermeté de ces cuisses ? Qui ne serait pas tenté de faire courir ses doigts le long de l’échine rendue rigide par l’anticipation, de parsemer la colonne vertébrale de baisers jusqu’à arriver à ce délicieux creux qui apparaît comme un don pour la vue des mortels les plus fortunés ?

Oh, combien il désire cet homme, combien il brûle de l’envie de posséder ce corps tout entier, de le réclamer comme sien nuit après nuit, de laisser une marque indélébile qui dirait à tous ceux qui poseraient leurs yeux sur ce corps délectable « il est à moi ».

Le gigolo revient déjà vers le lit, sans doute conscient que l’attente se prolonge au-delà de ce qui est préférable. Avachi sur les coussins, Logan le regarde mouvoir son corps pâle et souple, la silhouette plongeant délicieusement sur lui pour lui voler un nouveau baiser : une grâce qu’il accorde avec générosité. Il pourrait passez sa vie à embrasser Charles mais la vision de son corps nu lui a laissé d’autres idées, le même genre d’idées qui laissent ses mains se balader le long des flancs nus, arrachant à son partenaire de délectables frissons.

— Comment tu me veux, aujourd’hui ? demande son amant au creux de son oreille.

Logan hausse un sourcil, intrigué par le manège. Charles pose rarement ce genre de questions. Comme pour le reste, il est exceptionnellement doué pour ce qui est de deviner ce que son client veut, qu’il s’agisse de prendre une queue dans sa bouche, entre ses cuisses ou dans son cul, dans toutes les positions qu’il est possible d’imaginer. Il se demande un instant si Charles a des clients qui le laissent les dominer, se retient de poser la question ; aborder les autres hommes avec lesquels son amant couche est un tabou qu’il n’a aucune envie de briser.

Comme chaque jeudi soir, il veut croire que Charles n’est qu’à lui.

— A toi de me le dire, princesse, marmonne Logan en lui embrassant le menton.

Son amant laisse échapper un petit soupir ; il y lit de l’anticipation mêlée à un soupçon d’exaspération et soudain, le regard bleu l’observe de haut en bas, calculant, jaugeant. Ca n’a soudainement plus rien d’innocent : ce sont les yeux d’un professionnel qui s’assure de la situation présentée avant de poser un diagnostic. Il est exceptionnellement doué et il _le sait_ , ce bâtard, si on en juge par son petit sourire satisfait.

— Hum, je t’aurais bien proposé ma bouche en guise de hors d’œuvre mais j’ai l’impression que tu n’as pas la patience pour ça aujourd’hui, je me trompe ?

— Continue, grogne le mafieux, ses dents frôlant le tracé de la jugulaire.

— Sainte Vierge, on est vraiment impatient, aujourd’hui, hum ? Voyons voir… Tu es trop énervé pour prétendre que tu me fais l’amour, tu veux que ça aille vite, prendre ton pied sans penser à autre chose que ton plaisir égoïste. Tu veux me baiser toute le restant de la nuit jusqu’à ce que j’en aie mal pour que je n’oublie pas lorsque je descendrai dans les rues. C’est ça que tu veux, trésor ? Dis-moi si je me trompe.

— Putain, Chuck, répond Logan, son excitation tout à fait réveillée désormais par le fantasme que créée cette adorable bouche.

— C’est l’idée, ouais, ricane Charles en débouclant sa ceinture. Laisse-toi faire, mon cœur, je te ferais signe quand c’est à ton tour.

Le prostitué ne prend même pas la peine de le déshabiller entièrement, se contente d’écarter les vêtements et de libérer le sexe déjà durci de son client. Attrapant au passage un des tubes de lubrifiants qui reposent sur la table de chevet et le préservatif qui trône à côté, il s’applique ensuite à huiler ses mains et à chauffer le gel entre ses doigts déjà humide – il ne faudrait pas risquer la moindre touche d’inconfort – avant de prendre la verge dressée en main. Les yeux sombres du mafieux suivent les gestes précis avec un désir qu’il ne prend même pas la peine de dissimuler : il ne lui faut pas bien longtemps pour se laisser emporter par l’excitation attisée par les mots et les mains de Charles.

Malgré l’injonction de rester tranquille, Logan n’est pas en reste non plus. L’inactivité n’est pas faite pour lui, encore moins au lit, et certainement pas devant un aussi joli minois que celui de Charles. Il n’a pas attendu pour attirer le corps pliant dans le creux de ses cuisses encore vêtues, s’applique à embrasser les épaules et le cou d’ivoire, laissant des traces légèrement rosées qui tracent un chemin jusqu’aux tétons. Il trace leur contour avec sa langue, se délectant des frissons qu’il fait naître et refait plusieurs fois le trajet inverse avec sa bouche. Descendre plus bas serait prendre le risque de gêner les mains habiles qui sont tranquillement en train de glisser une capote sur son membre dur. Ce genre de précaution fait partie des règles auxquelles personne ne peut déroger – pas si cela peut mettre en jeu la santé des clients – et pourtant, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander à chaque occasion à quoi cela ressemblerait de s’enfoncer dans ce corps souple sans la barrière du plastique.

Oh, s’il était du genre à regretter, il regretterait son désir naïf avec la passion de mille soleils.

— Chuck, si tu continues comme ça, marmonne-t-il contre le torse imberbe, je n’vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

— Hum, nous ne voulons pas faire de gâchis, n’est-ce pas ? rit Charles en plissant ses lèvres mutines. Pour toute réplique, Logan donne un coup de dents joueur sur l’épaule nue – pas de quoi laisser une marque, il y veille – mais suffisamment pour arracher un glapissement de surprise et d’excitation mêlée au jeune impertinent.

— Tourne-toi, princesse, grogne le mafieux, son ton si bas qu’il en deviendrait menaçant.

Charles lui vole un rapide baiser avant de s’exécuter prestement, agrippant un coussin pour le placer stratégiquement sous ses cuisses. Logan n’attend pas pour presser son ventre contre le dos d’albâtre, ses mains trouvant une place de choix au-dessus des fesses ; il se laisse tenter à glisser quelques baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu’au creux des reins mais lui-même n’est pas d’humeur à repousser indéfiniment le plat de résistance.

Son amant a bien sûr pris les devants et si ce n’est pas une vision pour accompagner ses nuits solitaires, celle de Charles nu dans la salle de bain, glissant ses doigts humides entre ses fesses et alternant une série de petits mouvements pour élargir le passage ; Logan connaît des types qui seraient prêts à tuer pour moins que l’ombre de cette réalité. Plus que jamais lorsqu’il écarte enfin ces cuisses finement musclées, il apprécie cette prévoyance qui fait sans doute de l’homme qui se cambre sous lui une des meilleures putains qu’il a eu l’occasion de fréquenter – non pas qu’il y en ait eu beaucoup mais toutes feraient pâle figure à côté de Charles, Charles et sa réceptivité, Charles et son parfum, Charles qui est un appel à la luxure ainsi étalé sur ses draps.

— Serre les dents, princesse, lui intime-t-il avant de s’enfoncer dans l’orifice étroit en une seule poussée lente.

La préparation rend la pénétration relativement aisée même s’il doit insister un peu sur les derniers centimètres ; il n’est décidément pas aussi fin que les doigts de son amant. Sous lui, Charles laisse échapper un hoquet avant d’écarter davantage ses jambes, ses doigts se refermant sur l'édredon. Logan ne se lasse jamais de ces précieuses secondes où son sexe se fraye un chemin dans le fourreau torride avant de s’immobiliser enfin, enfoncé qu’il est jusqu’à la garde.

— Tout va bien ? souffle-t-il une fois certain de ne pas jouir dans la seconde.

Charles étouffe un grognement dans l’amas de tissus et tourne légèrement la tête, le gratifiant ainsi d’un regard noirci par le désir et la frustration.

— Arrête de faire ton malin, siffle le prostitué entre ses dents serrées, et baise-moi.

C’est qu’il n’est pas le seul à être impatient, on dirait. Logan ne peut réprimer son sourire satisfait.

— Avec joie, répond-il avant de commence à mouvoir son bassin.

Il ne fait pas dans la dentelle ; ses coups de reins sont rapides, impitoyables, ne laissent aucune seconde de répit au corps qu’il est en train de ramoner avec enthousiasme. Charles a eu raison d’affirmer qu’il n’a aucune patience aujourd’hui et certainement pas maintenant que son orgasme monte au creux de son bas-ventre : il veut jouir ainsi, dans les minutes qui suivent, en baisant Charles encore tout habillé sur ses draps.

Sous lui, son amant gigote en gémissant, maintenu immobile par le poids du membre qui le pilonne et la pression des mains qui lui bleuit les hanches. Il doit être dur lui aussi – comment pourrait-il en être autrement, avec le sexe de Logan cognant à répétition contre sa prostate – et de le voir ainsi rechercher désespérément un semblant de friction est une vue qui rendrait fou de désir n’importe qui. Il sent l’orgasme fondre sur lui avec une rapidité grandissante et accélère la cadence en conséquence, son membre toujours prisonnier de ce délicieux trou étroit. Pendant de longues minutes, on n’entend plus que leurs halètements conjoints et le frottement des vêtements du mafieux contre la peau blanche.

— P… putain, Chuck, halète finalement Logan, sa bouche soufflant par intermittences sur la nuque pâle. Je vais…

Charles lui répond par un long râle alors que le mafieux finit par atteindre l’orgasme dans un ultime coup de rein. A en juger par les gémissements presque plaintifs que produit le jeune homme, Logan est le seul à avoir joui ; un plaisir égoïste, a dit Charles tout à l’heure. Aujourd’hui encore, il aura vu juste : décidément, cet homme est presque parfait.

— Hn, Lo… Logan, souffle sa pute préférée contre le drap. Logan éclate de rire et se retire de son amant avec précaution, ôtant la capote au passage avant de nouer l’extrémité et de la jeter dans un coin. Il s’en occupera plus tard, lorsque Charles aura fini de gémir et de se frotter contre les draps. Pour l’instant, son amant est sa priorité : il le retourne sur le dos avec douceur, observant avec délectation son sexe tendu.

— Allez princesse, fait-il en l’embrassant sur le coin de la bouche, pour la peine, j’te suce.

— Hng, marmonne son amant d’un air absent, trop occupé à se tortiller sur le lit, ses mains refermées sur le tissu doux. Capote !

Logan sait où Charles les range ; il n’a pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

Charles est plus proche de l’orgasme que ce que Logan escomptait : il lui suffit de quelques coups de langue pour l’amener au bord du précipice. Oh, qu’est-ce qu’il ne se lasse pas de le voir descendre au fond de ce gouffre là, de contempler son beau visage lorsqu’il arrive à lui apporter l’extase. Baiser avec Charles face à face est une expérience comme il en a rarement connue, toujours remplie d’une dimension intime. On pourrait presque croire que Charles aime ce qu’il est en train de faire, aime offrir son cul à de parfaits inconnus pour gagner de quoi éponger une quelconque dette ou de vivre dans un appartement minable quelque part dans les sales quartiers.

Pour un peu, il tomberait dans le grossier piège de l’amour et personne ne veut de ça, n’est-ce pas ? Un des mafieux les plus proéminents de New York, tombant dans les bras languissants d’une putain de bas étage : cela ressemble à un mauvais film hollywoodien, un de ceux où tout le monde meurt tragiquement à la fin.

C’est un rêve sacrément fumeux.

Tout ce qu’il sait de Charles tient dans une chambre, un corps dans lequel il plonge avec délice une fois par semaine et un tarif qui reste inchangé. Tout ce que Charles sait de lui est un pseudonyme – il n’y a que son frère qui l’appelle James, pour le reste du monde il est Wolverine et Logan en présence de ses putains – et la sensation de sa queue dans sa bouche ou dans son cul. Il ne garde pas plus d’amour pour le type qui l’enfile tous les jeudis soirs que pour les vieux pervers qu’il ramasse dans les rues et offre de sucer à moitié prix. Il y a des jours où Logan se surprend à vouloir chercher un nom, une histoire à mettre dans ces yeux bleutés, dans ces gestes maniérés, des nuits où il se voit mener une vie dans cette chambre sombre, où il s’imagine revenir vers ce beau regard bleu tous les soirs.

C’est une illusion tentante mais pas plus consistante que la fumée de sa cigarette. Son métier vient sans attachements, sans dos laissés sans surveillance de peur qu’on lui plante un couteau entre les omoplates, sans autre réconfort que les gloussements des femmes qu’il fout de temps à autre dans son lit et les gémissements obscènes de Charles lorsqu’il lui ramone les fesses. Son corps est désirable, certes, mais Charles reste une pute et s’enticher d'une pute est pratiquement la règle numéro un à ne pas suivre. S’attacher _tout court_ est la règle numéro un à ne pas suivre ; il est déjà bien trop impliqué comme ça. Risquer de se lier davantage à Charles, c’est risquer de tout perdre et il tient trop à ses affaires – merde, à sa vie – pour ça.

Il paie pour cette comédie et cher ; la moindre des choses est de rendre l’illusion réelle, de se laisser croire que Charles écarterait les jambes pour lui s’il n’avait pas autant besoin de son fric, si faire la pute ne lui allait pas si bien. Parfois, seulement, il souhaiterait que la comédie ne soit pas aussi bien jouée, qu’il n’ait pas le loisir de voir les mâchoires du piège essayer de happer son cœur.

Soudain pris d’un coup de chaud, Logan ôte sa chemise et revient pour embrasser son amant toujours étalé sur les draps, soudain mélancolique. Il ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de pensées mais entre les bras de Charles, il a de moins en moins le cœur de les chasser.

— Charles ? demande-t-il tout contre sa joue glabre.

— Oui, trésor ? marmonne le concerné, sa main perdue dans les cheveux courts du mafieux.

— Si tu avais l’occasion, est-ce que tu me choisirais ?

— C’est quoi ce genre de question ? demande le prostitué en laissant un bref sourire étirer ses lèvres gercées. Tu connais déjà la réponse, non ?

Effectivement, pense sombrement Logan en attirant son amant dans un autre baiser, presque violent celui-ci, il connaît déjà la réponse.


End file.
